Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) - pochodził z Konohagakure, był członkiem Klanu Uchiha, którego członków wymordował wraz z Madarą Uchiha, pozostawiając jedynie brata. Był członkiem Akatsuki,gdzie został przydzielony do pracy z Kisame Hoshigakim. Zmarł zabity chorobą, wyczerpany po walce z Sasuke. Itachi po walce oddał swoje moce bratu. Dzieciństwo i młodość thumb|left|Itachi z małym Sasuke.Itachi Uchiha już w najmłodszych latach swojego życia doświadczył co oznacza słowo shinobi. W wieku 4 lat zobaczył jak dramatyczna może być wojna. Przez to, że wychował się w czasie Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi brzydził się wszelkich konfliktów zbrojnych. Itachi bez wątpienia w późniejszym czasie stał się chlubą klanu Uchiha, ponieważ odznaczał się jako jego geniusz. W wieku 7. lat zdał Akademię Ninja, rok później udało mu się aktywować kekei genkai klanu Uchiha - Sharingan. W wieku zaledwie 10. lat pomyślnie przeszedł Egzamin na Chunnina. Gdy osiągnął wiek 13. lat stał się kapitanem elitarnej jednostki ANBU. Bardzo kochał swojego młodszego brata - Sasuke. Często pomagał mu w treningach. Jego zwyczajowym zwrotem, gdy nie miał czasu było " Wybacz Sasuke, innym razem". thumb|left|Itachi wraz z rodziną Plany ojca i Masakra Klanu Uchiha Fugaku uważał to za świetną okazje do tego by Itachi szpiegował działania Konohy co pomogło by w przygotowanym przez klan buntu mającym na celu przejęcie władzy w wiosce. Itachi zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że może to doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny postanowił odgrywać rolę podwójnego agenta i w rzeczywistości przekazywał wszystkie informacje starszyźnie Wioski Liścia. Hiruzen Sarutobi próbował zażegnać spór i doprowadzić do porozumienia, jednak zakończyło się to fiaskiem. Itachi dostał od Danzo i starszyzny misję zlikwidowania wszystkich członków swego klanu, na którą przystał mając na uwadze pokój jaki zapewni dopuszczając się mordu na własnej rodzinie. Wymusił on jednak, że pozostawiony przy życiu będzie jego młodszy brat - Sasuke na co przystał Hiruzen. Zagroził też Dazno, że jeśli tknie jego brata to powróci on do wioski by się zemścić. Zanim wypełnił swą misję odkrył istnienie Uchihy Madary planującego na nowo zagrozić wiosce. Itachi wymusił na nim zaprzestanie swego dzieła w zamian za możliwość zemsty na swym klanie, który onegdaj odwrócił się od niego. Madara przystał na tę propozycję i razem z nim dokonał anihilacji członków Uchiha. Itachi oszczędził jedynie Sasuke, który znaczył dla niego więcej niż sama wioska. Uczynił z siebie przestępcę, chcącego wypróbować swe umiejętności zabijając klan. Zrobił to by któregoś dnia Sasuke zemścił się na nim stając się bohaterem wioski, który przywróci swemu nazwisko dawną chwałę i zmaże hańbę jaka nań ciąży. Użył na swoim bracie genjutsu zaszczepiając w nim chęć zemsty i mając nadzieje że stanie się on na tyle silny by mógł go zabić. Opuścił wioskę jako zdrajca i przyłączył się do zbrodniczej organizacji - Akatsuki, by śledzić poczynania Madary i chronić przed nim Konohę. Itachi w Akatsuki oraz przybycie do wioski thumb|left|Itach i Kisame przychodza do Konohy po Naruto Jeden z innych jej członków - Orochimaru próbował przejąć jego ciało by zyskać Sharingana, jednak po rzuconym genjutsu musiał opuścić organizację nie będąc w stanie zagrozić geniuszowi Uchiha. Itachi został sparowany z Kisame Hoshigakim i jednym z ich pierwszym zadań (razem z Sasorim) było zwerbowanie Deidary z Iwagakure, który pomimo oporów będąc pokonanym przez młodego Uchihe musiał ustąpić. Przysiągł on jednak zemstę posiadaczom Sharingana nienawidząc ich za niedocenienie jego sztuki. Po inwazji na Konohę przez Sune i Oto oraz śmierci Sandaime Hokege razem z Kisame wkroczył do wioski by schwytać Naruto, będącego Jinchūriki Kyūbiego . Zatrzymali się oni na herbatę do baru, ich dziwny wygląd wzbudził zainteresowanie Kakashiego, który polecił Asumie i Kurenai by ich śledzili. Zatrzymali ich w drodze ku wyjściu z Konohy i po krótkiej konwersacji doszło między nimi do walki. Gdy sytuacja staje się ciężka dla jouninów z Konohy z pomocą przychodzi im Hatake. Dla Itachiego nie jest on jednak równym przeciwnikiem i po rzuconym Tsukuyomi Kakashi traci całą swą siłę. Do akcji wkracza Gai, który oznajmia, że zawiadomił już ANBU co staje się powodem odwrotu członków "Brzasku". Opuszczają oni Konohę i wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Naruto. Gdy dowiadują się o tym, że Uzumaki podróżuje razem z jednym z legendarnych sanninów - Jiraiyą, Uchiha odradza atak będąc niepewnym co do zwycięstwa z przeciwnikiem pokroju żabiego pustelnika. Rzuca on genjutsu na kobietę, która zajmuje uwagę ero-sennina i razem z ninja z kiri udają się do pokoju gdzie znajduje się Naruto. Kisame zamierza obciąć Naruto parę kończyn jednak przeszkadza mu w tym pojawienie się Sasuke. Najmłodszy członek klanu naciera na swego brata z zamiarem zgładzenia go jednak jego chidori zostaje zneutralizowane, a Itachi miażdży mu nadgarstek. Uzumaki postanawia walczyć z napastnikami jednak w skumulowaniu chakry przeszkadza mu Samehada miecz "potwora z Kirigakure". Gdy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna na scenę wkracza Jiraiya, lecz zatrzymuje go Sasuke, który zamierza dopełnić swej zemsty. Itachi więzi go w genjutsu i wyjawia, iż powodem dla którego jest on zbyt słaby by móc mu zagrozić jest brak nienawiści w jego sercu. Ero-sennin nie pozostaje bierny tym wydarzeniom i zamienia miejsce w którym się znajdują w żołądek skalnej ropuchy. Itachi z Kisame muszą uciekać i przed zgnieceniem ratuje ich Amaterasu wykonane przez Uchihe. Później dowiadujemy się, ze powodem dla którego Itachi wrócił do wioski nie było schwytanie Naruto a upewnienie się że z Sasuke jest wszystko w porządku oraz przypomnienie starszyźnie o swoim istnieniu. Porwanie Gaary Itachi miał za zadanie opóźnić przybycie Drużyny Kakashiego. Jednak nie osobiście. Do walki wystawiony został jego klon stworzony przez Paina. Posiadał on 30 % czakry oryginału. Na samym początku klon Itachiego złapał Naruto w genjutsu. Z pomocą przyszła mu Sakura, która skutecznie je rozproszyła. Następnie do walki stanął Kakashi, zajmując przeciwnika. Całą tą sytuacje wykorzystuje Naruto, który atakuje klona Itachiego swoim Oodama Rasengan i dzięki temu pokonuje go. Itachi vs Sasuke thumb|left|250px|Walka Sasuke z Itachim Gdy na zebraniu "Brzasku" Pain ogłasza, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Deidara razem z Tobim wyrusza by stoczyć z nim walkę. Zetsu informuje pozostałych o wyniku ich walki w której to rzekomo obaj zginęli. Kisame pyta się Itachiego czy nie jest smutny że po śmierci jego brata został on jedynym przedstawicielem swego klanu. Odpowiada mu, iż Sasuke nie umarł a po za tym został jeszcze jeden członek klanu. Reszta tej konwersacji nie jest nam pokazana. Posiadacz Mangekyou pojawia się po raz kolejny gdy jego klon spotyka Naruto. Odbywa z nim rozmowę na temat Sasuke i ofiarowuje tajemniczy prezent w postaci kruka który wlatuje Uzumakiemu do ust. Nie wiadomo aktualnie co to jest, jednak w miarę rozwoju fabuły na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni. Kolejny z klonów Itachiego spotyka swego młodszego brata i nakierowuje go do jednej z kryjówek rodu Uchiha gdzie ma dojść do pojedynku między nimi. Kisame zostaje na straży by reszta Hebi nie przeszkodziła w ich walce. Bracie wreszcie spotykają się twarzą w twarz i po spektakularnej wymianie iluzji dochodzi do konwersacji na temat Madary. Gdy Sasuke udaje się uniknąć Tsukuyomi walka na genjutsu zostaje zakończona i rozpoczyna się pojedynek na ninjutsu. Amaterasu Itachiego nie czyni poważniejszych szkód młodszemu z Uchiha dzięki zastosowaniu wężowej skóry jaką Sasuke pozyskał wchłaniając Orochimaru. Widząc osłabienie Itachiego, Sasuke postanawia użyć swej atutowej karty - Kirin, która jednak nie okazuje się wystarczająca. Itachi osłania się za pomocą Susanoo, a pozbawiony chakry Sasuke jest zmuszony uwolnić zapieczętowanego Orochimaru. Wężowy sannin jednak nie jest w stanie zrobić wiele gdyż zostaje niemal natychmiast wchłonięty przez miecz Susanoo - Totsuke. Dzięki temu Sasuke traci przeklętą pieczęć co było zamiarem Itachiego, który chciał ochronić młodszego brata przed jej zgubnym skutkiem. Gdy dla Sasuke pozbawionego chakry wszystko wydaje się stracone, wydaje się że Itachi zdobędzie oczy swego brata uzyskując Wiecznego Mangekyou. Zamiast takiego scenariusza starszy brat niespodziewanie puka w czoło Sasuke mówiąc "Przepraszam Sasuke... to jest ostatni raz..." co jest odniesieniem do przeszłości gdy podobna sytuacja miała miejsce wtedy gdy starszy z bracie zbywał Sasuke nie mając dla niego czasu. Chwilę potem wycieńczony przez postępującą chorobę, którą starał się jak najdłużej powstrzymywać za pomocą leków i siły swej woli Itachi umiera padając na ziemię. thumb|Ostatni uśmiech ItachiegoPóźniej okazuje się, że zdołał on zapieczętować w lewym oku Sasuke Amaterasu , które aktywowało się gdy Madara próbował zbliżyć się do niego. Protoplasta rodu wyjawia młodemu Uchiha cel Itachiego, który przyświecał mu przez większość życia a mianowicie ochrona Sasuke. Specjalnie zainicjował on walkę z młodszym bratem by zginąć z jego ręki. Wyjaśnia też tragiczne położenie Itachiego w jakim się znalazł i to że w imię pokoju Konohy był gotów zgładzić swą rodzinę. Sasuke dowiaduję się o bohaterstwie brata i poprzysięga zemstę starszyźnie Konohy za wyrządzone krzywdy. Staje się tak jak obawiał się Itachi, pod wpływem knowań Madary Sasuke zostaje poszukiwanym przestępcą wykorzystywanym przez lidera Akatsuki. Itachi w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki spotkał Madare. Zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki. Jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, przyzwał nieżyjących i najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki. Są to kolejno: Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Nagato oraz Kakuzu. Tak więc Itachi Uchiha w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie będzie jedynie wskrzeszoną marionetką w rękach Kabuto oraz Madary, nie posiadającą własnej woli. thumb|Itachi przyzwany przez Kabuto Osobowość Itachi stosunkowo mało pokazuje swoje uczucia. Charakteryzuje się zimnym, ale skutecznym kalkulowaniem sytuacji w walce. Jest cichy, tajemniczy i chłodny. Posiada mroczną osobowość nie okazującą uczuć zewnętrznych. Wszystkie swoje uczucia i emocje tłumi w głębi serca, nie pozwalając aby były widziane na jego twarzy, czy w zachowaniu. Wyjątkami są momenty, kiedy Itachi spogląda zamyślony w niebo. Zdolności thumb|left|Sharingan Itachiego Itachi jest posiadaczem wyższego poziomu Sharingan - Mangekyo Sharingan. Aby aktywować kalejdoskop należy zabić najbliższego przyjaciela. Podczas walki Itachi przeważnie stosuje taktykę defensywną i rzadko atakuje. Jego największym atutem jest Genjutsu. Kiedy staje do walki z przeciwnikiem korzystającym z technik iluzji, używa Techniki Sharingan'a (Magen: Kyōten Chiten), aby skierować genjutsu przeciwko jego użytkownikowi. Mangekyō Sharingan umożliwia Itachiemu wykonanie najpotężniejszych technik Klanu Uchiha: "Tsukuyomi" więzi przeciwnika w iluzorycznym świecie, gdzie jest poddawany torturom psychicznym przez kilka dni, lecz naprawdę trwa to tyle co mrugnięcie oka; "Amaterasu" tworzy czarny ogień gorący jak słońce, który pali się póki nie zniszczy swego celu; "Susanoo" wskrzesza mistycznego wojownika samuraja, który posiada "Lustro Sakengaki" - tarczę odbijającą każdy atak oraz "Miecz: Totsuka no Tsurugi" - mogący zamknąć oponenta w Genjutsu, z którego nie ma wyjścia. thumb|left|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Ze standardowych technik ninjutsu, Itachi potrafi tworzyć własne kopie z cienia, które przeprowadzają ataki, podczas gdy on sam unika walki. Można też wydać polecenie Wielkiego Wybuchu Klonów (Bunshin Daibakuha), które są w stanie zabić osoby znajdujące się w zasięgu eksplozji. Jako członek klanu Uchiha jest w stanie wykonać Wielką Kulę Ognia (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) do złapania przeciwników w pułapkę z ognia, oraz Technikę Nieśmiertelnego Ognia Feniksa (Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu), przy pomocy której wydmuchuje wiele małych kul ognistych. Za pomocą techniki Wodnej Amunicji (Suiton: Suigadan), potrafi otoczyć cele kręgiem miażdżącej wody. Techniki i ruchy Itachiego są bardzo szybkie, podobnie jak Kakashiego w pierwszej części. Ciekawostki * "Itachi" oznacza po japońsku "łasica", która zwiastuje nieszczęście i śmierć. Natomiast "Uchiha" podchodzi od nazwy uchiwa, oznaczającej japoński wachlarz, który jest symbolem klanu. * Został odnotowany w Bingo Book (na liście najsilniejszych zabójców). * Itachi walczył z nieznaną, nieuleczalną chorobą. Brał masę leków, aby dotrwać do walki z Sasuke, ponieważ chciał umrzeć z jego ręki i oddać mu wszystkie moce Mangekyo Sharingan. * Podczas ostatniego starcia z bratem, Itachi nie dał z siebie wszystkiego i nie pokazał pełnego arsenału swoich technik. Jak mówił Madara, gdyby Itachi chciał zabić brata to byłby w stanie to zrobić. * Odebranie oczu Sasuke, które Itachi przedstawił bratu jako swój cel w ich pojedynku, było jedynie pretekstem. Itachi chciał żeby Sasuke tak myślał, lecz tak naprawdę jego zamiarem było przekazanie bratu Amaterasu i tym samym uchronienie młodszego brata przed Madarą Uchihą, by ten nie wyjawił mu prawdy o Itachim. Prawda ta była taka, że Itachi dokonał masakry swego klanu z rozkazu starszyzny Konohy i Trzeciego Hokage, który jednak do ostatniej chwili starał się znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Itachi kochał wioskę. Chcąc zapobiec kolejnej wojnie postawił dobro wioski nad swoimi uczuciami i wybił rodzinę, tym samym skazując się na banicję. Nie mógł zmusić się do jednego, by zabić swojego kochanego, młodszego braciszka - Sasuke. Jego życie było dla niego ważniejsze od osady. Chciał by nienawiść uczyniła Sasuke silnym. Obawiał się także, że jeżeli Sasuke pozna prawdę, zapała checią odwetu na wiosce, i niestety obawy te się potwierdziły. * W wieku 4 lat był świadkiem traumatycznych wydarzeń spowodowanych wojną, widział jak ginęli niewinni ludzie. Na skutek tamtych wydarzeń Itachi stał się pacyfistą, co miało duże znaczenie przy podjęciu przez niego dezycji o wykonaniu rozkazu masakry swego klanu. * Duet Sasuke i Suigetsu jest podobny do duetu Itachiego i Kisame. * Itachi i Orochimaru zginęli razem w tym samym odcinku Naruto Shippuuden. Cytaty *''"Jeśli się wyróżniasz, jesteś znienawidzony przez innych."'' *''"Przywiązanie jest ograniczeniem samego siebie."'' *''"Przeceniliście swoje możliwości nie wiedząc o moich."'' *''"Każdy człowiek żyje, wierząc w to, co wie, oraz w to, czego doznaje. Sume tych doświadczeń zwie rzeczywistością. Lecz wiedza i poznanie to pojęcia niejednoznaczne, są niczym więcej jak tylko ułudą, iluzją wykreowanego przez siebie świata."'' *''"Jesteś za słaby braciszku. Za mało w tobie nienawiści."'' **Opis: do Sasuke. *'Jeśli masz siłę, w końcu staniesz się samotny, a w ostateczności arogancki. Nawet jeśli byłeś wszystkim czego ludzie życzyli Ci od początku." *''"Ludzie boją się i nienawidzą tych, których nie rozumieją."'' *''"Jetem twoją największą przeszkodą, którą za wszelką cenę musisz pokonać."'' *''"Decydujecie o mnie, lekceważycie mnie."'' *''"Będziemy zawsze istnieć razem."'' *''"Mój mały, głupi braciszku..."'' *''"Wybacz Sasuke. Innym razem."'' **Opis: do Sasuke, za każdym razem (przeważnie), gdy ten prosił go o pomoc w treningu. *''"Przepraszam, Sasuke. Nie będzie innego razu."'' **Opis: do Sasuke, przed śmiercią. (Naruto Shippuuden) *''"Jesteś słaby. Dlaczego jesteś słaby? Ponieważ brak Ci nienawiści."'' *''"Mój mały, głupi braciszku. Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić – nienawidź mnie, nie cierp mnie, a teraz uciekaj, uciekaj i żyj, żyj w hańbie''." Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Akatsuki